My Crazy High School Family
by PokemonLover2189
Summary: Lydia is a American girl who enrolled herself into the elite private high school Ouran Academy and meets the wacky Ouran Host Club
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Now this is the first I had made a story for Ouran Host Club. So I hope that you enjoy the first paragraph. Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. Critisism is good and it helps me made the next chapters better. But no flaming. If I find flaming your review will be removed.

**Disclaimer:** I have own nothing that has to do with Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own my character Lydia Richards.

Lydia couldn't pinpoint the reason why she started hanging out with the Host Club. Maybe the planets were aligned or there was a blue moon, well whatever it was she didn't know. Lydia was not from Japan, the place where she was attending school. She had come from the New York in the United States to study abroad and also to produce an anime that she had done the character designs for. Instead of producing and creating it in America she decided to do it in Japan because they had better technology. When she turned 16 years old her foster parents, paid for her airplane fair and even purchased her a small apartment. Of course when she started making money on her own she bought herself her own house. In her freshman year in high school she paid the tuition fees and got into Ouran Academy.  
Now Ouran Academy wasn't a regular school, Ouran was a school for the filthy rich and powerful. Only the families who had millions of dollars and connections could even get in. There were some students from middle group families that got into Ouran Academy that was if they had enough brains to even get a scholarship. Lydia had always been a confident person and she didn't feel intimidated when she first walked through the doors, not even when she felt people staring at her. And why wouldn't they, her appearance isn't what you would call normal.  
Lydia didn't like the school uniform. In fact she had cringed at the mere sight of it. The dress was a bright yellow with puffy shoulders. If that wasn't enough the white stockings and the brown 2 inch heeled shoes had her literally trying to pull her hair out. So she threw it into the garbage and opted for her own outfit. Her hair was black and cut into a strange fashion. Her hair was short in the back, her bangs hanging over her shoulders. At the ends her hair was died purple with one white patch on the right. Her bangs were swept to the right side of her face and highlighted silvery blonde. She had also propped up her hair to give it a more lift. In place of the ugly school uniform she wore her abitac sound long sweatshirt, black tights, her rhinestone studded bad girl platforms and the hood pulled up over her head.  
After everyone was at least a little comfortable with the newcomer, Lydia kept getting questions like  
"How come you're not wearing the school uniform?", "Are you even allowed to wear your own clothes?", and "How did you get the chairmen to let you wear what you wanted to school?"  
Well she just gave a mischievous smile and said, "I'm just very persuasive."  
It really had nothing to do with her being persuasive; in fact it was more of her being intimidating to get the chairmen to let her wear her own clothes to school. She always spoke her mind whether it be to prove a point or make people see things her way.  
~Flashback~ She had been sitting in the front of the chairman's office waiting to be called in. When she got in she could tell that the chairman was wondering why she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She had mentally scoffed and thought,  
"If he had to wear that monstrosity then he would be wearing his own clothes too"  
She listened to him talk, not really paying attention, until he veered towards the subject of her clothing.  
"As you are aware Ouran Academy has a dress code which demands that all students wear the school uniform. Is there a reason as to why you have not abided by this rule?"  
She stared at him long and hard for a few seconds, exhaled and spoke.  
"I didn't wear the uniform simply because I didn't want to. Yellow is not my color and I'd rather not walk around school looking like puffy yellow pineapple".  
At that the chairman let out a breath himself, looking slightly agitated.  
"Even though you don't want to wear the school uniform, I'm afraid that if you don't you will be expelled"  
Glaring at him because of his threat, Lydia stood up from the chair that she had been sitting in, and leaned over his desk a few inches away from the chairman's face. She could see the beads of sweat dripping down his face from his nervousness.  
"Even though you are the chairman at this school, I'm afraid that threats will not scare me into changing into that uniform. Now you have two choices you can either let me wear what I want or get a better uniform!"  
Needless to say, the chairman approved that she could wear her own clothes a few hours before she started school. ~End Flashback~  
After school since Lydia had enough free time, she went off in search of a place where she could work and get the deadline she had for the weekend done. But wherever she went there were people talking and laughing like school was just a big party. She guessed that her classmate's parents didn't believe that their children needed brains to succeed in life.  
Reaching the far recesses on Ouran Academy she actually happened upon a room that didn't seem to have any activity going on, even when she pressed her ear to the door it was silent. Touching the door to push it open, she suddenly felt a chill, like she should turn around and walk away from that room right at that very moment. Thinking it was just her imagination running wild she pushed open the doors. Instead of seeing an empty room she was met with the smell of roses and six very handsome boys in the middle of the room saying in unison, "Welcome!"  
'No wonder I felt a chill' she thought to herself as she stared them down.  
Two of the boys in the group she recognized from her own class. The tall blondes name was Tamaki and as I understood one of the most popular and sought after guy in school. He also happed to be the chairman's son. 'No wonder he was such a big baby'. Next to him stood a tall guy with black hair and glasses was named Kyouya Ohtori. As I understood he was the Vice President of the Host Club.  
"So what kind of boys are you into?" I raised my eyebrow at him and thought to myself, 'He's got to be kidding right?'  
"Are you interested in the strong silent type?" he said pointing to the tall black haired boy, with a stoic expression on his face.  
"The boy Lolita", he said pointing to the short boy with blonde hair, who looked like should be in elementary school instead of high school.  
"The Little Devil type", he said pointing to the pair of twins with light brown hair and yellow cat like eyes.  
"The cool type", he said pointing towards Kyouya who had black hair and glasses.  
He then grabbed onto my chin and pulled my face close to his. "Or am I your type?" Since I felt he was invading my personal space I slapped his hand away from my face.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a type. And even if I did it wouldn't be you." Tamaki froze and moved to a dark corner of the music room in a feedle position which I had dubbed his "emo corner."  
"Look, I'm not here to do...whatever it is your doing! I only came here because I thought that it would be a nice quiet place for me to get my deadline done. But because most of the kids at this school would rather let their brain melt by coming here there is no place for me to do so. Now it looks like I'll have to do it at home. So goodbye, hope to not see you again"  
I made my way to the door but before I could get away someone grabbed onto my arm.  
"Wait Lydia-chan, you could stay here and do your stuff." I looked down and saw the short blonde boy hanging on my arm.  
"You guys would really let me stay here," I replied, raising my eyebrow with skepticism.  
It was at that moment Tamaki came out of his "emo corner".  
"That's a wonderful idea Honey-sempai. If we can't make her happy with my charming good looks and personality, then we can make her happy by letting fo her manual labor in here"  
'Okay this guy is weird, but at least he's okay' I decided to at least show him them a little graditude.  
"Thank you"  
"Is that okay Kyouya-sempai?"  
"She can stay here on one condition!" he replied, pushing up his glasses on his nose.  
I gave a smal sigh of annoyance. ('I knew there would be some kind of catch') "What exactly do you want me to do?"  
"There are days when the Host Club dresses up in costumes. In order for you to stay here you will have to dress in a costume as well"  
"Okay fine. I will dress in your costumes, but I get to choose the design and the color. Deal." I replied in a voice that finalized the negotiation and with an emotionless face.  
But I felt my heart skip a beat in fear when Kyouya's glasses flashed and his mouth formed into a smirk, "Deal."  
('Why do I feel like I just made a bad decision')


	2. Episode 1

A/N: Okay I wanted to clear a few things up before you read. One of the people who reviewed me wondered why a American company would hire a sixteen year old girl to produce an anime. Well that job isn't going to be in the story all that often. I basically used it as an excuse for her to stay in the Host Club. She will do something else that will be more of a focus for the story, but I can't tell you what it is, you will have to wait. Now onto the story.

Well that's basically how I got involved with the Host Club of Ouran Academy. In order to use the room as a place for me to finish my deadlines for the anime I was to design, I had to dress in the get ups that the Host Club had for that day. I didn't mind that much really because I got to choose what my costume would look like and the color. The next day when I arrived to the Host Club they weren't wearing costumes, so that meant I didn't have to change into anything. The day dragged on like most days, but something completely unexpected happened.  
It was almost time for the host club to open and Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club stood waiting for their guests to arrive. The double doors opened and instead of the pack of girls that I knew I was going to see today, a boy…no girl with short brown hair and glasses cautiously made her way into the room. According to her face I could tell that she wasn't expecting anyone to be here since most of the time this room was abandoned.  
"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school handsomest boys with too much time on their hands can entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful"  
'Well he got the super rich part right' I thought to myself rolling my eyes. The girl at the door looked like she was about to pass out from shock.  
"This is a Host Club", she stuttered. I felt her pain. That was how I felt when I walked in here yesterday.  
"Wow, it's a boy", Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together, ignorant to the fact that he was actually a girl.  
Kyouya turned his attention over to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru I believe that this young man is in the same class as you, is that right?"  
"Yeah, but he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him?" they said at the same time.  
Kyouya got a knowing smile on his face, so I knew that he knew she was a girl.  
"Well that was very rude. Welcome to our Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." I wondered why Kyouya hadn't let the secret slip, maybe he wanted to see how quick it would take the rest of the Host Club to notice.  
"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka? You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about" Tamaki said, referring to Haruhi, who was frantically trying to open the door. But she stopped as soon as he said her name.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Why your infamous. Its not every day that a commoner gains exceptance into our private academy. You must have an audacious nerve to try and make it here as an honor student Mr. Fujioka"  
('I have no idea why I hate the word audacious')  
"Uh thanks, I guess" she stuttered again, only to be patted on the shoulder by Tamaki. I hadn't even noticed that he moved.  
Haruhi made her way back to the door to escape but Hunny grabbed onto Haruhi's arm pulling her back into the room.  
"Hey Haru-chan, you're like a superhero. That's so cool"  
"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. WHO'RE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN," she yelled at Hunny who retreated back to Mori for protection.  
"I had no idea that the famous scholar would be so openly gay," Tamaki said thinking outloud, though I wished he had just kept his comments to himself. That kind of statement didn't even fit the previous conversation.  
"Openly what?" Haruhi replied, looking like she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"So what kind of guy's are you into?" Tamaki said, causing me to mentally sweatdrop.  
This was the exact thing he did to me when I first met them. Of course I was faster at a reaction.  
Tamaki introduced all of the members of the Host Club, and when introducing himself grabbed onto Haruhi's chin causing her to back up in shock and knock into a blue vase. She turned around to try and catch it before it hit the ground but missed and it broke into a million pieces.  
Ah, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase at the upcoming school auction"  
"Now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8,000,000 yen"  
"WHAT 8,000,000 YEN"  
I really didn't know what the big deal was about some stupid vase. That thing was gaudy anyway. Besides they would've had a better chance selling that thing by starting it at something a little less expensive.  
"Um I'm gonna...have to...pay you back"  
"With what money? You can't even buy a school uniform" the twins said together, while I gave a disgusted look. ('Who would want to? That thing is in bad taste anyway.')  
I leaned over the broken vase while Kyouya picked up a piece from the floor and turned to Tamaki.  
"Well what should we do Tamaki?" ('Why ask the idiot what to do')  
"There's a saying that you may have heard Fujioka. 'When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay for it with your body. (PS2009: Not like that people. Get your minds out of the gutter.) Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog."  
Haruhi grew extremely pale and after being poked by Honey fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
"You killed her"

After getting over the initial shock of being forced into being a worker for the Host Club, Tamaki sent Haruhi to the market to get them more coffee to drink. I didn't really have much of a taste for coffeee because of the distinctive taste it left in your mouth. So I gave her money to buy me a case of soda instead. I was sitting on a chair right behind the couches where Tamaki was hosting four of his guests. I took my attention from them to see Haruhi walk through the doors carrying a brown bag filled with coffee in one hand and in the other my case of soda. She set the case down by me and I drummed up a conversation with her.  
"Thanks for getting that for me Haruhi!"  
Still a little put of and not knowing what to say she replied, "You're welcome...um...what's you name again?"  
"Oh I'm Lydia Richards," I said taking her hand into mine, "nice to meet you."  
"You too. You don't look like the type of person to be interested in something like this"  
"I'm not. I was looking for a place to do my deadline for an anime that I'm doing and stumbled across this room. So the Host Club let me stay here and do my deadline, but it's kind of hard when people are squealing in your ears all day. I also have to dress up in any costumes that they decide to wear. But its not that bad because I get to choose what it looks like"  
"What's the point of having a Host Club anyway?"  
"There's not any point really. It's just a bunch of boys telling lies to girls that would never have a chance with them in the first place. But none of these girls have the brain to figure it out."  
"Well I have to get this coffee over to Tamaki-senpai," she said already walking over his table.  
"Well it was nice to meet you." Before she left I grabbed onto her arm. "Listen if you ever need a normal friend around here, you come and talk to me"  
She smiled at me. "Thanks," and then she walked off.

I didn't pay much attention to Tamaki's table until they started to fuss over the coffee that Haruhi bought. Since she didn't have enough money to buy the coffee that fit their high society standards, they had no idea what it was.  
"Hey, wait what is this?" Tamaki said looking at the coffee that he held in his hand.  
"It's just what it looks like, its coffee", Haruhi answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I've never seen this before. Is this the kind that is already ground?"  
"What are you talking about? It's instant coffee"  
The girls sitting opposite Tamaki tilted their heads in confusion. "It's instant"  
"Oh I've heard of instant coffee. All you add is hot water"  
By that time every girl, Kyouya, the twins, and I were standing around the couch. Them in fascination, me in order to get some type of comment in.  
"I didn't know there was such a thing."  
"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans"  
('Maybe that's because you guys don't have lives to begin with')  
"Commoners are pretty smart" Kyouya replied.  
"100 grams for 300 yen"  
"That's much less than what we normally pay"  
Haruhi put her head down in annoyance. "I'll go buy something else. Excuse me for not buy you guys expensive coffee".  
Tamaki stood up abruptly, holding the coffee in the air.  
"No I'll keep it"  
All of the girls gasped.  
"I will drink this coffee", Tamaki declared as everyone except for me and Kyouya applauded him.  
"Morons"

I leaned on one of the walls and opened up a can of my soda, while everyone else followed Haruhi to get coffee. Taking a sip of my soda I observed the other host members. Tamaki was over by Haruhi bending one of his customers in a low dip while the other girls around him squealed. Haruhi made her way to me, looking happy to finally get away from all of the screaming girls. I looked over to Kaoru and Hikaru who were sitting at a table with two girls. Hikaru was standing close to Kaoru holding onto his face, apparently doing their brotherly love act. I couldn't see where Kyouya was, but I felt that he was somewhere behind me. Mori walked in with Hunny on his back, lowering him on one of the chairs next to their customers. Hunny rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes causing the girls at his table to squeal.  
"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi said outloud to no one in particular. I was about to answer her, when Kyouya beat me to it.  
"Hunny sempai may look young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And Mori sempai's allure is his trong and silent disposition."  
"Hn" was the only thing I had to say about that.  
"HARU-CHAN" Hunny grabbed onto Haruhi arm and spun her around, even making me dizzy.  
"Haru-chan, do you want to eat some cake with me?"  
Still dizzy from being spun, Haruhi replied, "I don't...really...like cake?"  
('Strike One')  
Undetered from her rejection Hunny replied, "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"  
"Sorry but I'm not into bunnies"  
('Strike Two')  
Hunny's eyes filled with tears and took Usa-chan out from behind his back.  
"You don't like Usa-chan?"  
Haruhi, (and I secretly) stared at his bunny's face and a red blush went across its cheeks.  
('How the heck is that thing able to blush')  
I whispered in Haruhi's ear, "Just say you do and get it over with"  
"I guess he is kinds cute, huh?"  
Hunny stared at Haruhi with absolute fascination, thrusted Usa-chan into her arms and ran back over to the couch to entertain her customers again.  
"Take care of him, okay?" he yelled as he ran.  
I went back to not paying attention and drinking my soda, while Kyouya explained the rest of the Host Club to Haruhi.  
"You realize that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know Tamaki is number one around here. He's the King. His request rate is seventy percent."  
('That's because just one flutter of those eyelashes make girls go crazy. That and he tells the most extravagant lies')  
"What is this world coming to?", she whispered to me and I only shrugged in response.  
"And in order to pay off your 8 million yen debt to us, you'll have to act the Host Club's dog until you graduate?"  
I rolled my eyes and Kyouya gave a small chuckle and changed his wording.  
"I'm sorry I mean our errand boy."  
Haruhi didn't say anything but stare at him with her mouth open, probably horrified at having to work for the Host Club for a very long time. I knew that Haruhi was a first year student, and she wouldn't be graduating until she was a fourth year. That meant she would be at their mercy for four years.  
"You can try and run away if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers."  
I could just see the police force in my head. Standing at attention just waiting for their orders to capture her if she were to escape.  
"Do you...own a passport?" Kyouya asked, pushing his classes back up his nose.  
Haruhi was still silent, until Tamaki came up behind her and blew in her ear, causing her to yelp and come back to the real world.  
"You're going to need a make over or no girl is going to look twice as you."  
I mentally rolled my eyes. ('She's not a guy, you idiot!')  
"Well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me!"  
Tamaki gasped, horrified. "What are you talking about? It's the most important thing. You have to learn how to please the ladies like me."  
('I swear, this guy is superficial')  
"I don't think that it's that important."  
('Go girl. That's the way to tell him')  
"Why do I have to care about what I look like anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't even understand why you have a Host Club!"  
I looked over at Haruhi, "You know, that was my first though when I stumbled in here as well". Then I turned to Tamaki, "The only thing you're doing is telling all of these lies to girls. These girls are so stupid that they believe that they have a chance with you, when in reality they don't. That's what I believe is going on in here"  
I felt that he wasn't really paying attention to me, and it was confirmed when he blinked rapidly and went back to their previous conversation.  
"It's a cruel reality isn't?"  
Haruhi slapped her forehead and I could feel her eyes staring at me. Apparently she noticed that I was extremely mad for being ignored, that she had to hold me back to keep me from pummeling Tamaki's face in.  
"...." I couldn't even hear what he said because I was thinking about all the ways that I could beat him up.  
Instead of trying to get back at him now, I would think of a million other ways to get my revenge.  
Tamaki went into a whole speech about beauty and how it important that it was, but I had tuned him out, thinking of ways to get my revenge.  
The next thing that I knew Haruhi was grabbed by Hikaru and Kaoru and dragged out of the room. Tamaki directed the Kyouya to call his hairstylist, he directed Mori to the nurse for contacts, and Hunny to just do what he was doing and that was sitting down at the table eating cake.

It was the end of of the day and just when I was about to get up and go home Hikaru and Karou picked me up and brought me to the back of the music room. Everyone was standing in front of the changing area, apparently waiting for Haruhi to come out.  
"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki hollered.  
('What exactly is she changing into?')  
Haruhi pulled back the curtain and I couldn't believe my eyes. The Host Club members had given her a boy's uniform to wear. They combed her hair so it wasn't in the ratty mess that it was when she arrived here, and even gave her contacts so she wouldn't have to wear her glasses.  
"Are you sure that's it's okay for me to use this uniform?" Haruhi asked and Tamaki gushed over how she looked. Well so did Hunny and the twins. Kyouya was only concerned with getting more customers.  
"Haru-chan, you look so cute"  
"If we knew that's how you really look..."  
"...we would have helped you out sooner."  
"Who knows, maybe he'll bring in some customers."  
"That's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly, trying to seem like he was the one that came up with the idea.  
"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you get 100 customers to request your service we will completely forget about you 8 million yen debt."  
"A Host"

So Haruhi became a host. All she had to do was get 100 girls to request her and she would be free from the Host Club. Of course nothing is ever that easy. One of Tamaki's customers was jealous that Tamaki seemed to dote over her, which he did. He would hug her, make a small pass at her, and started to call himself her father. And he did this without even knowing she was a girl. After the small confrontation Haruhi had caused a scene making Tamaki move her requests rate to 1,000.  
Since she was covered in tea that they twins had poured on her to break off the fight, she had to change into another uniform. I guess while she was changing Tamaki pulled back the curtain and saw her in just her undershirt, discovering that she was a girl.


	3. Episode 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but with my college classes, homework and housework I haven't found much time to write anything as of late. But hopefully that will change soon. I will have the next one out maybe in the next two weeks or maybe a little sooner. I'll see how much free time I have

**Disclaimer:** I have own nothing that has to do with Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own my character Lydia Richards.

"Oh no, you're not making me wear that thing and that's final." I had walked into the third music room after school for our next Host Club meeting and was not expecting what I found. The room was not in its usual fashion. It was decked out as some tropical paradise. And I mean with everything from palm trees to exotic plants and animals. Then I learned that the theme for this Host Club would be a tropical paradise. Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed an arm and took me to the dressing room at Tamaki's request. I threw anything I could pick up at them because they made no move to leave. Once they left I looked towards the back of the dressing room and felt my agitation rise at the sight of my outfit.

The top half was a v shape bathing suit that when I put it on showed off half of my chest. The top clipped behind my back and around my neck. The bottom half was just regular swimsuit bottoms but it was covered by a long sarong that went down to below my knees. Since the sarong was tied around my waist it opened showing off most of my legs. The shoes were black just like the bathing suit and were a three inch high heeled sandal.

"Well come on out Lydia, let's see already!" I heard the Hikaru and Kaoru yell at me from outside changing room door. "I told you, I'm not coming out and you can't make me." It's not that I didn't like the way my body looked in the outfit. I liked it very much. I was pretty well endowed for a sixteen year old girl. The one thing that I didn't find appealing was knowing that I would be standing like that in front of six and, I hated to admit it, very handsome boys.

I was distracted by the curtain being swiftly pulled away and my half naked body exposed to the world. I turned to yell at whoever pulled the curtain away and I was met with six mouths open. Hikaru and Kaoru were drooling, Tamaki looked mortified, Hunny had sparkles all around him, no doubt he thought I looked cute, Mori was giving a blank stare and Kyouya looked at me for a few seconds and then started writing in his black book that he usually held in his hands. Uncomfortable with all the stares I stopped them the best way I knew how. Snapping at them. "What are you looking at?" They then looked around pretending they were looking at something else.

Well after being drooled over, they all gathered in the middle of the room, and waited for their guests to arrive. I just sat on the top of the drink bar. Soon after the door opened but it wasn't the girls. It was Haruhi. I guessed that she was somewhere doing homework and seemed to lose track of the time. She seemed as shocked as I was when I walked in. A Toucan that had been sitting in one of the trees landed on her head.

"Haruhi, you're so late" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together.

Haruhi took out her pocket calendar and stared at it as she replied, "I could be wrong, but my calendar says that it's still early spring".

"Hiding under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense. Besides the heating system that we have is…the best." Tamaki shouted dramatically, causing Haruhi to give an exasperated sigh.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyouya said, "Be careful what you say, you owe us 8 million yen, Remember?"

"Gentleman don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we like to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise."

Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "Yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana. A balmy tropical island of ever lasting summer."

"That's funny. Because I feel a massive chill right now."

As usual the girls all flocked to their usual tables and the hosts began hosting. I pulled my purse from behind me and pulled out my Nintendo DS that I had bought the day before. I thought that it would be a good idea for me to have something to do instead of drinking myself in soda. I put in Cooking Mama 3 and buried myself in my game. A few minutes later I heard Tamaki mention a party that they were sponsoring.

('Great, they're throwing a party. I hope that they don't make me go. It's bad enough that I have to dress up in these ridiculous costumes just to be in here, but having to go to their side events on the weekends would be torture')

I continued to play my DS and heard someone walk on the right next to me. I looked to the side and saw that it was Haruhi. A few seconds Kyouya walked to the left side of me. I didn't pay attention as they started to talk.

"The guests seem to be more worked up than they usually are."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. ('Ya think')

"Showing skin proves popular with the ladies…" Kyouya replied as he continued to write in his black book.

"So are you the one that came up with this tropical paradise idea?"

"I have no decision making authority. All of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king Tamaki."

('I guess that would make since. I mean since he's the president and all but I can't help thinking that maybe it was put there by someone')

Kyouya then smiled and pushed his glass back onto his nose.

"But I guess there is no harm in admitting into casually slipping a Bali photo album onto his desk."

"So basically what you're saying is that it was your idea."

So Haruhi went back to her client table to continue entertaining her guests. One of the girls, which had been at Tamaki's table during the last week, had walked over to her and told her that she was her next appointment. When the girl announced that Haruhi was to become her new favorite host, Tamaki sank into depression.

After the club, all of the hosts, and unfortunately me were sitting at the long table in the host club trying to figure out what to do for the party. I found out that it wasn't mandatory that I went, but if I wanted to go, I could. I still hadn't made up my mind, but I decided to choose later.

Tamaki was sitting at another table by the window eating ramen, still depressed.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us it with the party planning?" said Hikaru

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" replied Kaoru.

"He shouldn't bee surprised. She's had the illness for awhile hasn't she?" Kyouya, stated while typing on his laptop.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked, confused and let me tell you so was I.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru said.

('I didn't even think that there was such a thing')

"AKA the never the same boy twice disease." Said Kaoru.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and sees them regularly. However Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites…on a regular basis."

"Yeah, before she was with you, she was with Tama-chan" Hunny said, as he walked over to Haruhi's right side holding onto his bunny.

"Oh so he's upset because I took her from him." Haruhi said, with realization on her face.

"Shut up. I couldn't care less" Tamaki screamed, suddenly appearing.

"I'm running out of patience. Haruhi its time that you start dressing up like a girl." He yelled pointing directly at her.

"Huh?"

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady. Nobody in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

"Yeah she opted out of taking gym classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up so no one can tell."

Tamaki pulled out a trunk from nowhere and started to dig around for something. "Now listen to daddy." He then pulled out a large picture frame that had a picture of a longer haired version of Haruhi, "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you used to be"

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" yelled at him, angry that he didn't get her approval.

"The more I look at this, the more amazed I am. How did this become that?" Hikaru stated, looking at the difference between what her hair used to look like and the ratty mess it was when she first got to Ouran Academy. The hosts and I gathered around the picture of Haruhi that Tamaki hung up on the wall.

We all turned to Haruhi for the answer. "The day before school started a boy from my neighborhood put gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it off. I don't care if I look like dude, you know?"

"GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE", Tamaki yelled then turned to look at us. "MAMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!". He then fell to his knees and started crying into a handkerchief.

Kaoru turned to Kyouya, obviously knowing he knew the answer.

"By club position. I assume it's me"

I couldn't help but add, "I always wondered who wore the pants in this relationship."

I could feel at the back of my head that Kyouya was giving me the evil eye.

"Look I don't know why what you're crying about. Working as a host I can pay off more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"By the way, do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."

She looked like she had been punched in the stomach. "Uh no. But the party doesn't have to do with my quota right. I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused." She then dead panned knowing that Tamaki had an idea that she probably wasn't going to like.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it to us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy."

The very next day, the host club was closed in order for the hosts to teach Haruhi how to dance. Haruhi had asked Kanako to be her dance partner while she learned the waltz. While they practiced I sat at one of the tables on my computer typing an essay that I had to do for my English class. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there watching Tamaki who had settled himself on one of the window sills apparently sulking because he wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner. Kyouya was off somewhere and Mori and Hunny were spinning around the dance floor behind Haruhi and Kanako.

Since the table that I was sitting at was the only one in the room, I decided to let Kanako have the chair when she and Haruhi finished practicing for the day. I was done with my essay anyway. I stood by the table, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Thanks so much for letting me practice with you. I really appreciate it." Haruhi told Kanako.

"Oh no problem. I heard that you're not hosting anyone so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad that I got to spend this time alone with you."

Kanako then veered her attention to the tea cup that had been placed before her.

"This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori!"

"Ginori?"

"You have a keen eye Mademoiselle. You see we just received them yesterday. We thought it was about time that the Host Club upgrade our tea sets."

Kyouya gave me a small heart attack because he just seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"I see…what a pretty color…lovely" Kanako seemed to fall into a daze just looking at the tea cup and there was even a small smile gracing her lips. I felt that the tea cup had some sort of significants but it was hard to tell the reason.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?"

Kanako then started to freak out tell Haruhi that she didn't like them, but I knew otherwise. And from the look on her face it seemed Haruhi did too.

"Hello. I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered!" I looked towards the large double doors to see a young boy with short brown hair wearing a school uniform carrying a box that probably held the tea cups.

"Ah thank you very much," Kyouya stated as he walked towards the boy. "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The boy replied as he gave a warm smile.

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked as she too walked over. I decided to stay where I was at, standing next to Kanako.

"No. I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

A very noticeable laugh made its way to Kanako's lips as she turned to look at Haruhi and the boy.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all he doesn't really look like the heir to a first class company."

Haruhi stared at her confused and so did I. I just thought that he was a delivery boy, but I didn't realize that he might actually be the supplier's son. But when I stopped and thought about it she was right. He just looked like every other rich kid in this school.

"His family's business. The Suzushima trading company deals primarily with the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country"

"Wow"

"So whenever something exceptional comes in…" I basically I spaced out at that point. I looked between Kanako and Suzushima-san. Suzushima was staring blankly at Kanako and Kanako was looking down at her lap averting her gaze from him.

Suzushima was pulled from the trance that he was in when Kyouya asked him a question. "He quite an eye for fine china, don't you Suzushima?"

"You think. I've still got a lot to learn. But thank you!" he replied

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

"…Yes I am. Well goodbye." He then walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

"I get the feeling that you and that guy are pretty close." Haruhi replied after Tamaki asked Kanako if she was enjoying the host club.

Kanako then started to freak out again just like she did a little while ago. "Of course not. We hardly know each other. What makes you say that Haruhi." She then stood up and put her handkerchief to her lips. "Now if you'll excuse me take care." Then she too left.

Haruhi looked thoughtfully after her but Hunny jumped on her back, almost causing her to drop the tea set box.

"Haru-chan. They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

('Ah I see. So that's how they knew each other. I wonder what happened to make them act like that around each other.')

"Kyouya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked Kyouya suddenly and we all turned to him for the answer.

"About the two of them being engaged. Well as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers."

('He's like some creepy stalker')

"The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it. Tohru Suzushima - outstanding grades, good social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything…"

It was then that Hikaru and Kaoru finished his evaluation.

"He doesn't have much presents"

"And he's faint hearted"

"So in other words…he's boring"

('Yeah and you're a creepy stalker. Which one do you think it better?')

"Alright everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy"

"Which one?" All of us said together.

"Men…and Lydia, it is our responsibility, as members of the Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy."

"Correction, it's your job to make them happy. Me I could care less. So I'm going to go home and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The next day after I left the host club to go home, Tamaki discussed a plan he came up with in order to get Kanako and Tohru back together. He didn't really include me in any of the plans because he knew that I might not even go.

After much consideration the day before the party, I decided to go instead of staying home. It was either that or clean my house and I wasn't sure which one I wanted to do the least. Mind you the party only won by a slim margin.

I walked into the extra room on the side of the ballroom that the hosts were using to get into their suits. I knocked on the door, just to make sure that I didn't walk in on someone when they were getting dressed. I heard someone tell me to come in and I opened the door to find the hosts staring open mouthed at me. I admitted that my dress was much more elaborate then the other guests dress.

I had dyed my hair white to complement the white in my dress. It was the washable kind so it would only stay in my hair until I washed it out. (Okay her outfit is much more elaborated which means it has many details on it. It's going to take a long time to describe it so I'm going to show you a picture instead. It will be on my homepage.)

They continued to stare and I could feel myself become severely irritated.

"Look if you don't like my dress, then I'll change into another one. Now would you quit staring at me? It's very annoying."

"We're sorry Lydia. It's just…we've never seen you wear formal clothes, let alone something so extravagant."

('Leave it to Haruhi to be the first one to say anything.')

"Yeah we'll just don't get too used to it."

The host club members stood on the staircase above the hundreds of customers that came to the party. I was standing between Hunny and Kyouya, leaning up against the wall with a bored expression on my face.

"It's s good to see you tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome". Tamaki stating giving a steep bow.

The ten chandeliers hanging from the ceiling turned on, ad all of he ladies that came clapped in unison.

"As always ladies the host's members are hear for your entertainment. Based on her dancing skills one lucky lady will be crowed as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king,"

('You've got to be kidding')

"Good luck to you…my darlings" Tamaki said suavely, winking at the crowd of girls causing them to go while and some to even faint.

"What kind of prize is that? I'd rather get money"

In reaction to my comment Tamaki froze up and then sat down in a fetal position in his 'emo corner'

He then stood back into position when Haruhi said she had never tried fancy tuna before.

('Geez, he bounces back fast')

After Tamaki told Kyouya to get more fancy tuna so Haruhi could try some, I made my way down the steps and sat at one of the tables that were set out. It was there for when someone needed somewhere to relax after dancing.

I lazily watched the hosts dance and noticed that Haruhi was the only one who was not dancing. She was leaning against one of the pillars. I guess she must have been waiting for Kanako to show up. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kyouya.

All he said was, "Come on, let's go," and I followed him back into the changing room. A few moments later Mori and Hunny came in, Mori carrying Haruhi over to the changing curtain.

"You didn't have to be so forceful" she said, while Mori set her back on the ground.

Hikaru shoved a brown bag into Haruhi's hands and Hunny pushed her behind the curtains.

"A little accident towards the end of the night should be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi you only have a few minutes before the party reaches it's climax. Suzushima is waiting for you in a classroom across the hall," Kyouya said, giving Haruhi her mission while she got dressed.

She pulled back the curtain and Hikaru and Kaoru did her make up.

('How they knew how to do that I didn't know.')

"We know that this is the boss's strategy but it's kind of unsettling"

Just as they finished Tamaki burst through the door apparently looking to see where we went too.

"Gentleman what are you all doing, the guests are waiting for…"

He stopped mid sentence as he saw Haruhi dressed up and I could see a tiny bit of red on his cheeks.

"So what do you think, boss?"

"Well she definitely looks more like a girl".

"Haru-chan, you're so cute"

Haruhi started to make her way towards the assigned classroom but was walking weird. I guess it was because she had never worn heels before.

"Good luck Haruhi!" The twins called out to her as she disappeared down the hall.

We moved back into the ballroom, except for Tamaki. His job was to lure Kanako to the hallway so she would see Tohru and Haruhi together. Kyouya rested his hand back onto my shoulder and I looked up at him wondering what he wanted this time.

"Wanna dance?" I looked at him for a second and glanced at the others dancing.

"Sure"

We moved to the dance floor, linked hands and started to dance.

After our dance was over Kyouya pulled me over to the large doors of the ballroom to the cherry blossom trees outside. There stood Tohru and Kanako surprised to see that everyone had gathered to watch them. Kanako and Tohru were going to be the one's to have the final dance of the night. We watched happily as Tohru and Kanako danced among the falling cherry blossoms. After their dance was over Hikaru and Kaoru announced that Kanako was the queen of the ball. And as the queen of the ball Tamaki was supposed to give her a kiss on the cheek.

But as a surprising twist they had changed the one to kiss her cheek to Haruhi. She was apprehensive about it at first but after Kyouya told her they would cut her debt by one third if she did it, she was more than willing to do it. I mean it was only on the cheek right. Wrong. Hunny commented that it might be Haruhi's first kiss and Tamaki tried to stop it but he tripped on a banana peel that the twins dropped on the ground. His hand landed on Haruhi's back pushing her into kissing Kanako on the lips. They both pulled back fast and the girls started to squeal. Even after everything that happened, I was glad that I came.


End file.
